Kill or Be Killed
by fearlessgoddess2
Summary: If in Fresh Blood, the girl kidnapped by Gordon had reacted…differently. Just an idea I thought up that could be cool. Rated T to be safe.


**Kind of an AU. If in Fresh Blood, the girl kidnapped by Gordon had reacted…differently. Just an idea I thought up that could be cool. Drabble? One-shot? I dunno. Read and tell me if you like or hate. Thanks!**

**Reviews are like chocolate!**

**Kill or be Killed**

Sam and Dean crept into the factory, Dean wielding the Colt and Sam a machete, eyes peeled for the slightest movement. Dean raised the gun, lowered it, raised it again. Their eyes darted to their left as they heard movement and rested on the girl, bound to pipes.

"Hey, hey, we gotcha. Don't worry, we're gonna get you out," Sam said quietly, undoing her right wrist as Dean undid her left. Sam carefully removed the gag from her mouth and she coughed slightly before looking up to him with terrified eyes. But there was something more in her eyes. Something serious.

"He showed me his teeth," she rasped.

Sam froze for a second, glancing to Dean, who instantly looked back. "It's okay," Sam told her. "You're safe now—."

"No you don't understand. He fed me his blood," she said to Sam shakily, staring him in the eye.

Sam froze again, staring at the girl with wide eyes, as did Dean. "What'd you just say?" Sam whispered.

"I read books. I watch movies. If he did to me what I think he…." The girl swallowed, looking to Dean, then back to Sam. "I don't want to hurt you," she whispered, tears shining on her eyelids. "Just answer me one question. Is there a way for me to still survive without hurting people?"

Sam felt a lump wedge in his throat and swallowed past it. Not again. He couldn't go through this again. He wasn't nearly as close to this girl as he was to Madison, but after Lucy the other day…. He couldn't imagine what this girl was going through, but he knew that she'd been thinking about this for the past hour. Considering what this meant. So he considered her question, quickly but carefully.

"Sam," Dean said quietly, in his warning voice.

"Yes," he whispered to her.

"Sam," Dean repeated, slightly louder.

Sam looked up to Dean, his gaze fierce. "Dean. She hasn't fed yet," he hissed. "She hasn't even turned. We can call Lenore and have her come pick her up. She can go with them."

Dean's mouth twitched as he scanned the room again, anxious to get the hell out. Then he looked back to Sam's face. "Dammit," he muttered. He knew he could never say no to Sam with his expression like that. Dean gave a brisk nod. "Fine. She comes. But if she attacks me, Sam—."

"I know," Sam said softly.

They helped the girl to her feet, Sam putting his hand above her head so she didn't hit it on the pipe. Dean put his arm under hers, helping her along, until her knees caved in under herself. He picked her up under her legs, briskly walking toward the exit, eyes alert to detect the slightest movement. "Sam, stay close," Dean snapped.

They walked rapidly to the exit, startled when a loud rattling sound came out of nowhere, separating the two young men. Dean spun around, putting the girl down, and leaning her against the wall. "Sam!"

"Dean!"

Dean banged against the metal garage door angrily. "Dammit, Sam!" Sam stood staring at the door, frustrated, for a few seconds before he gave a final bang against it in frustration. He slowly turned around, taking a look at his surroundings. "Sam, be careful!" he heard Dean's voice call to him faintly.

Dean looked around, trying to find some sort of weapon to break the door down with. He looked behind a few crates and down the hall before his eyes settled on a pipe the size of a baseball bat. He snatched it up, quickly getting back to the door, and tried to stick it under the handle to use it as a fulcrum and get the door up. With no success, he went over to the chain and lever to his right, slamming the pipe against it over and over again, trying to break something, anything, but ended up just pounding it in frustration.

"Dean."

Dean spun around to the girl, who was panting, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. "What?" he asked, eyes wide but narrowed.

"Dean…I'm sorry," she choked out.

Dean stared at her for a few seconds as he realized what was happening. The girl's eyes opened and gazed intensely at him before her fangs emerged, the hunger in her expression obvious. "Oh, come on," he whispered through gnashed teeth. The girl leapt at him and Dean used her momentum against her, flying her into some crates. He did a mental scan of what he was packing, but he didn't have any injections of dead man's blood. Only some in a jar in his jacket, and the Colt.

He pulled out the Colt. And as the girl ran at him again, he fired.


End file.
